


Trying to Seduce One Another

by caleprwrite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Pool Party, Bored Tony, Drinking Games, F/M, Fun Avengers Style, Gen, M/M, Make Me- the Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 23:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleprwrite/pseuds/caleprwrite
Summary: It's hot, Tony's bored and the Avengers love a challenge. Must be the competitive personalities!This was part of my 30 Day Marvel OTP I abandoned, but I couldn't leave this gem sitting all alone... Have fun and enjoy, peeps :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own no one, this had no beta so please be kind. Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!

It was a hot, humid summer afternoon and Tony was bored. A bored Tony was never a good thing, especially when the whole team was on deck. 

“I have an idea!” he announced, bolting upright from the sofa and looking around the room to make sure all eyes were on him. 

“No ideas, Tony” Nat groaned. “Your ideas always end in international incidents.”

“I’m not taking the debriefing this time” Steve said, and Nat gave him a high 5. The only thing they loved more than trolling Tony, was trolling him in tandem. 

“No need to get your briefs involved, Captain Underpants” Tony quipped. 

Scott laughed. “I understood that reference, Cassie loves those books!”

“Pool deck, alcohol, music and a stopwatch. What could go wrong? See you all there in 10” he said and wandered off to change. He stopped before getting into the elevator. “Nine, eight, come on people, genius ideas aren’t forever!”

Everyone else looked around, with seriously nothing better to do than indulge Tony. 

“You heard the man-child. See you all up there” Sam said, lifting Maria off his lap. 

You arrived at the 86th floor in your black bikini and straw sunhat, a sheer black sarong tied loosely around your hips. The music was playing and the bar, same as almost every floor of the tower, was well stocked. 

“So what’s this idea you have, Stark?” you asked as you laid back against a wooden chaise, an ice cold bottle of beer in your hand. You ran the cool glass of the bottle across your cleavage and against your neck. It was almost too hot for this shit.

“Make Me” he said, a big smile lighting up his dark brown eyes.

“Make you?” you repeated, confused. “Make you what? I just asked what your idea was.”

“That’s the idea, it’s a new game called. ‘Make Me’- you gotta make the other person do something you think they’d never do.”

“Is this like your famous truth or dare?” Nat asked. “I thought we agreed that one was out.”

“We did, it was” he held his hands out innocently but his face said it all. 

“I’m in” you said. Steve turned around, surprised you’d joined in so quickly. “What? It’s hot, we’re all bored, why not?”

“I have to throw in a few caveats- if we’re going to do this” Steve said. “Whatever it is, can’t leave this floor, doesn’t involve flying, shrinking, or- sorry Wanda- mind control.”

“Deal!” everyone agreed. 

“My Patriotic Bother, I shall share my Asgardian Mead with you, it will help you unwind” Thor said, pouring some of the clear substance into Steve’s bottle of beer. “The flavor mixes well with your Midgardian ale.”

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” everyone chanted to Steve. 

“This is when you say the magic words, Rogers” Tony smirked. 

“Please?” Steve asked innocently. 

“No!” he laughed, bending over clutching his stomach. “Jesus, you’re so wholesome! You’re supposed to say ‘Make Me’ and Thor has to make you drink.”

“Oh, ok… Thor, make me” he said a little more firmly. 

“My brother, you and I shall race. I will finish an ale before you” he challenged and Steve smiled. He’d been chugging beer since the 30’s when he weighed 95 pounds. This was nothing. 

Full of confidence, he ordered. “Count it down, Stark. Best two out of three.” Thor lined up the mead-filled bottles on the counter. 

“Three, two, one, go!” Steve and Thor both tipped their heads back. Thor, not used to drinking beer from a bottle, tried to help the liquid out by sucking, which just created a vacuum that sucked his lips into the bottle. Steve held the bottle a little above his mouth and gulped, allowing gravity to do it’s best. 

“Done!” Steve yelled and looked at Thor, still trying to figure out how to drink beer quickly from a bottle. He quickly downed bottle three while Thor was still fighting with the first one.

“This is a silly contraption!” he bellowed. “Precisely why Asgardians drink ale from a stein.” Everyone laughed, including Steve. Between the sun, the heat and the mead his cheeks were turning a delicious shade of pink.

“Now what?” he asked once he caught his breath from laughter. 

“Your turn, Cap” Tony said.” You gotta make someone else do something. You got two minutes to think of it, starting… now.”

“Uh, ok. Sam. I bet you won’t belly flop into the pool.”

“Not bad, for a beginner” Tony approved. “Wilson, care to join in?”

“Make me!” Sam said, doing his best to run from Steve, who ultimately caught him and threw him into the pool, face down causing an impressive splash and an audible slap to Sam’s stomach. Steve jumped in after him, slinging his arm around Sam. 

“You okay Sam?” he asked, slinging his arm around Sam’s shoulders once he surfaced. 

Sam laughed. “If I weren’t black, I’d be all red, man! That was a good one” he conceded as they swam out of the pool.

“Your turn Sam” Steve said as he sprung out of the pool, droplets of water sliding down the golden skin of his chest and torso, rippling down each groove of defined muscle. 

“(Y/N)! You alive?” you heard your name and turned to see Sam staring at you, expecting a response. 

“Huh?” you asked innocently. Thank God for sunglasses, or everyone would have totally caught you ogling a shirtless dripping wet Steve. “Sorry Sam, what did you say?”

“I said, I bet you won’t kiss my man here” he motioned to Steve, whose cheeks were pink. Yep, he was totally blushing. “And I don’t mean on the cheek, either. A full minute”

A sly smirk spread across your face as you removed your sunglasses. Maria’s eyes met yours and she gave you a wink. She had to have told Sam about your thing for Steve. Way to help a sister out! “Make me, Sam” you said, smiling as you rose from your chaise. You slowly walked over to Steve, who stood frozen looking at you, a shy smile crossing his chiseled features. You stopped in front of him and your eyes met for a brief moment before your right hand slid up his muscular chest and your left reached behind his neck. You gently pulled him down and your lips met. 

They were soft and full and warm and they fit perfectly with yours. The taste of beer and Asgardian Mead permeated your mouth as your tongues met. Steve’s arms wrapped around your exposed middle, the cool water from the pool chilling your skin, while at the same time heating up from all the sensations you were trying to process. A moan escaped your lips as he deepened the kiss and picked you up. Your legs wrapped around his narrow hips and you clung to his warm, broad shoulders. He turned the two of you around and pressed you up against the glass wall of the building. 

“Eh-hem!” Tony tapped Steve on the shoulder and the two of you separated, smiling but breathless. You were brought back to reality by the sounds of your friends clapping and whistling at the performance. Steve pressed his forehead to yours and your eyes met. 

“Wow” you said and bit your lip, still tasting Steve on it. Yep, you definitely wanted more. 

“That’s what I’m talkin ‘bout” Sam clapped, clearly in approval. Steve gently set you down and quickly dove back into the pool, hoping the cool water would calm his body. 

“My turn?” you asked as Maria jokingly fanned you with your sunhat. “Nat, I bet you won’t give Clint here a lap dance” you smiled. 

“Hmm, I don’t see how you can make me” she baited. Clint’s face went from all smiles to disappointment. 

“Well, let’s see. Either you do or I will.” You began walking to Clint and Nat stood, her hand out to stop you. “Here, tie this around his eyes” you said and tossed your sarong to Nat.

“I’d say you win, but I think Clint’s the real winner here” she smirked. “Jarvis, play me something sexy.”

You, Sam and Maria joined Steve in the pool while Nat danced for Clint. Wanda and Scott cheered for Nat and Tony laughed at the look on Thor’s face. 

“Your festivities, Brother of Iron, I enjoy them very much” Thor said as he gaped at Nat’s performance. The song came to an end, much to Clint’s disappointment and Nat unwrapped Clint’s eyes.

“Need to cool off?” Nat asked him coyly. 

“Yeah... “ Clint said, pulling her down for a kiss. She separated from him and pulled him into the pool with her. Everyone laughed at Clint’s reaction. Tony, Scott, Thor, Bruce and Wanda joined the rest of you in the pool. 

“My turn” Nat said triumphantly. “Tony, I want you to kiss Bruce.”

“Me?” Bruce said in shock. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, Natasha.”

“Aw, come on Brucie” Tony begged, batting his eyelashes at the doctor. “She’s gonna ‘Make Me’.”

Bruce surprised everyone, including and especially Tony by grabbing him by the jaw and pressing a searing kiss to the billionaire’s mouth. He was officially the first and only one to render Tony speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> All Avengers characters belong tp Marvel and Stan the Man Lee.


End file.
